After That All
by Triadi Potter
Summary: Setelah semua itu...


**CHAPTER 1**

Harry PoV

Upacara pemakaman baru saja selesai, Professor Mcgonaggal sekarang sedang memberikan sambutan . ya, 50 orang disana tewas membelaku, rasanya sakit mengingat itu semua. Fred,Remus,Tonks, snape mereka tewas membelaku. Walaupun semua orang telah meyakinkanku bahwa kematian mereka bukan karenaku tapi tetap saja. Kenangan akan mereka membuatku miris.

Satu jam kemudian langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga diatas Hogwarts, pualam putih yang tadinya berdiri sendiri di pinggir danau sekarang ditemani banyak pulam kecil lainya serta, satu tugu berbentuk tongkat sihir yang berdiri dengan sinar kecil yang tak pernah padam di puncaknya menandakan cahaya perjuangan yang tak pernah padam.

Sebagian tamu sudah mulai pulang, tapi Mr dan mrs weasley masih duduk terpaku dikursi mereka tangan mereka masih saling bertautan satu sama lain, George duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan kosong, Hermione masih bersandar di pundak ron, percy sekarang sedang berbincang dengan kingsley, sedangkan charlie berpelukan dengan Hagrid.

Sedangkan aku duduk di kursi paling belakang menatapi langit kosong, dengan ginny sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaku. Bayangan mayat para pahlawan perang tak bisa hilang dari kepalaku.

"Harry.. Ginny" sura itu sangat pelan dan ragu bagiku. Aku dan Ginny menoleh, Ah ya satu satunya anak weasley yang tak ada di jangkauan mataku sedari tadi

"sudah sore.. lebih baik kita pulang " kata bill masih sama pelanya dengan yang tadi tapi sudah tidak terdengar ragu ragu lagi. Aku memutar kepala sekarang fleur yang sedang berbicara dengan Ron dan Hermione.

Tidak lama mereka berdua bangkit, begitu pula aku dan Ginny. Percy dan charlie sekarang berjalan menghampiri kita. Tinggal 3 orang yang belum beranjak dari posisinya. Dan itu akan jadi tugas yang sangat sulit.

Bill berjalan pelan ke deretan kursi paling depan. Sepertinya hanya dia yang berani mengganggu 2 orang itu diantara kami.

"Mum.. Dad, sudah hampir malam lebih baik kita pulang" ujar Bill sambil menunduk di depan Mr dan Mrs Weasley.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja kita menyusul nanti" kata Mrs weasley, suaranya bergetar sedangkan Mr weasley hanya terpaku diam. "Tidak mum. Kau belum tidur sejak semalam dan jangan membantah" kata bill dengan kalimat terakhir yang ditegaskan.

Mr weasley menghembuskan nafas panjang dan terdengar sangat berat "sudahlah molly bill benar lebih baik kita pulang sekarang.." katanya lemah tapi mrs weasley tidak juga bangkit dari kursinya. Ia baru bangkit setelah Mr weasley membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

Nah ini dia. Satu lagi perjuangan terberat sebelum kita pulang. Menyadarkan seorang George weasley dari lamunanya. Ia bagai 2 sisi mata uang dengan Fred, tapi sekarang? Semua orang disana aku yakin sangat khawatir akan terjadi apa apa dengan George.

Semua sekarang memandang George. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun. Mereka tampak sangat bingung begitu pula aku, yeah, jika ada yang melihat mukaku.

Tapi tiba tiba pegangan di tanganku melepas. Ginny sedang berjalan pelan menuju George. Semua menatapnya termasuk aku. Ginny telah berubah dibanding setahun yang lalu. Tingginya sekarang sama denganku. Rambut merahnya hari ini digerai kebawah. Lebih panjang dari setahun yang lalu.

Semua orang tahu . Ginny lah yang paling dekat dengan si kembar diantara saudara saudarnya. Ia menunduk di samping George. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan bergumam sesuatu. Kurasa itu mantra muffliato karena suara mereka mendadak berdengung di kepalaku.

Tapi sepertinya ia berhasil. George menengok dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dan bangkit dengan dibantu Ginny, seluruh keluarga weasley langsung menghambur memeluk George. Tetapi aku hanya diam disana terpaku dan tak bisa bicara.

"Harry..."

Aku tetap terdiam sedangkan kerumunan weasley sudah membuka. Memperlihatkan George didalamnya. Ya, kurasa ia yang memanggilku.

"A-aku minta maaf George" hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan sejak bertemu dengan keluarga weasley setelah peperangan usai

"Oh Harry kau salah paham. Fred meninggal bukan karena kau tapi karena sibotak jelek itu. Justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah membalaskan dendam fred, Dan inilah cara kematian yang kita berdua impikan. Mati sebagai pahlawan" kata George lancar. Seulas senyum tercetak dibibirnya.

"Ta-Tapi ..." aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku saat George sudah berjalan kearahku dan memeluku begitu erat. Diikuti seluruh keluarga weasley.

Lama kita berpelukan hingga hari sudah benar benar gelap. Akhirnya kita ber Apparete bersama tepat didepan gerbang Hogwarts menuju the Burrow.

End of Hary PoV

The Burrow tampak sangat berbeda. Rumah itu begitu gelap. Rumput liar sudah sangat tinggi. Semua terdiam sejenak dan tahu apa artinya dari pemandangan itu. Kerja Bakti.

Setelah yakin tidak ada orang selain mereka, Ron mengeluarkan Deluminator warisan Dombledore. Menekannya sekali dan seluruh rumah sudah terang menyala. Tak seseram sebelumnya.

Mrs Weasley menghembuskan nafas panjang "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan" katanya . tapi Fleur sudah memotong

"kau lelah mum, biar aku yang memasak dan errr" ia melirik pada Ginny dan Hermione "Kita akan membantu" kata Ginny ringkas dengan langsung mengantar ibunya ke kursi di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Fleur dan Hermione langsung ke dapur.

Bagi Harry dan ron pekerjaan tidak tuntas begitu saja. Kamar Ron yang setahun ini ditinggali oleh hantu kubur tampak sangat kotor dan menjijikan . sepertinya hantu itu sudah kabur lewat jendela. Melihat jendela di kamar Ron sudah pecah berantakan.

Butuh satu jam penuh membersihkanya. Serta dua kantong muntah yang mereka hasilkan mengingat kamar ini seperti kataku tadi ada percakapan disana. Ron dan Harry sama sama sibuk oleh sampah dan muntah.

Kondisi lelaki di kamar lainya tidak begitu jauh berbeda dari kami. Percy dengan rambutnya yang tak karuan, dan George yang matanya kembali merah dengan air mata, mungkin barang barang dia dan Fred di kamarnyalah penyebabnya.

Akhirnya waktu makan malam yang benar benar malam tiba juga. Semua makan dalam diam. Mungkin karena bingung ingin apa yang dibicarakan. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu adanya pembicaraan mereka masuk ke kamar masing masing dan langsung terlelap

Harry PoV again

Lagi lagi rasa sakit yang membangunkanku. Oh tentu saja bukan rasa sakit di jidad sialan ini tapi di sikuku yang entah apa penyebabnya membuatku langsung terduduk menghadap 4 orang dengan cengiran . ya! Ron George Hermione dan Ginny sudah nyengir didepanku.. ada apa ini? Bukankah mereka kemarin sedang tersedu menangis akan kepergian Fred?

AWWW Jeritku... terlambat? Tidak... aku berfikir kalimat sepanjang itu hanya sedetik hingga aku berteriak .

"Ada apa dengan kalian!? " Teriaku tak jelas .

Tapi mereka masih saja nyengir...

"Oh baguslah kalian sudah bisa tertawa" lanjutku

Tapi jawaban yang diinginkanku tak pernah datang. Mereka langsung berlari keluar. Entah apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan unuk mencuci muka di kamar mandi.

End of Harry PoV Again

"RON! HERMIONE ! GEORGE ! GINNY!" terdengar teriakan Harry dari arah kamar mandi. Sedangkan Mereka – yang – namanya – disebut hanya tertawa girang di meja makan. Tidak lama dengan tergopoh gopoh Harry turun ke ruang makan mencari tahu siapa saja yang melakukan hal "Itu" Kepadanya.

Dengan rambut masih berantakan mahluk yang entah apa itu melotot ke arah mereka. Pantas Harry marah. Seluruh kulit wajahnya dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan terhiasi dengan cetakan daily prophet hari itu yang tercetak di seluruh bagian mukanya.

Sekarang seluruh mukanya penuh dengan gambar gambar pernga dan Headline yang benar benar menjadi Head - Line tercetak jelas didahinya "HARRY POTTER THE CHOOSEN ONE DEFEATED YOU KNOW WHO"

Namun bukanya khawatir seluruh anggota keluarga weasley malah tertawa girang di tempat duduk mereka

Harry yang sangat menginginkan penjelasan akhirnya berteriak juga. "GINNY!" yang saat itu hanya tersenyum "APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

"Tenang Honey.. sebenarnya kami hanya ingin memberimu Daily Prophet kemarin tentang berita perang, tapi kau yang tak juga bangun dari hibernasi selama 2 hari" harry mulai kebingungan dengan penjelasan Ginny . ia telah tidur 2 hari? Pantas saja lapar batinya

"Dan Hermione yang entah apa dalam pikiranya melakukan mantra pencetak di kulit terhadap mu. Dan George yang melihat itu akhirnya membangunkanmu dengan kutukan gigitan semut dan yeah kau tahu setelahnya" Usai Ginny dan kembali pada makananya

"HERMIONE!" teriaknya lagi sembari melotot tajam.

"Kurasa keluarga ini perlu tawanya kembali kan?" jawab hermione singkat

"Dan kau berhasil mione" kata Mrs weasley yang sedang membawa lauk yang lain ke meja makan. Dan memeberinya pelukan hangat. Ron mengikutinya

"Ayo Harry cepat kau makan sebelum kehabisan" kata Mrs Weasley hangat.

Harry duduk di samping Ginny, mereka berbincang tentang kementrian sekarang, tentang kingsley yang baru saja ditunjuk menjadi mentri sihir, inspeksi pelahap maut dan lain lain yang penting itu tidak membahas perang kemarin. Karena setiap kali ada yang menyebut Hogwarts atau perang, atau rokwood atau hal hal semacam itu, suasananya akan berubah drastis dan akan sulit mencari topik yang baru.

"Ayo jika kalian sudah selesai banyak rumput yang harus dipangkas!" Kata Mrs Weasley, yang sedang mengangkut piring kotor dibantu Ginny dan Hermione.

George Harry dan Ron sudah bangkit dari kursi mereka hingga fleur berlari dengan terburu buru memasuki Rumah.

"HARRY, RON ! lebih baik kalian tidak keluar! Daily prophet sedang menggila! Kakak –kakak kalian dan dad sedang menahan mereka di batas pagar tapi kalau kalian keluar aku takut mereka semakin menjadi jadi !" Seru Fleur yang entah bagaimana aksenya tidak lagi ada rasa prancis di dalamnya.

Mata Harry membulat dan menoleh ke arah jendela . benar saja, para wartawan terus mencoba menerobos masuk garis pertahanan yang dibuat Mr Weasley. Namun dengan mata yang sekarang membara ia berjalan cepat membuka pintu dengan satu bantingan

Harry PoV Again and Again

Aku gerah! Benar benar gerah dengan mereka! Apa lagi ada tampang si kumbang licik diantara mereka, benar apa kata fleur ketika aku sampai batas pintu mereka semakin gila meneriakan namaku serta pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tak jelas di telingaku.

"Sonorus" gumamku ringkas dengan tongkat menancap di leherku dan kaki masih berjalan cepat ke arah pagar

"DIAAAMMM!" teriaku benar benar keras, Ah akhirnya mereka bisa diam. "JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM DAN MENGHORMATI PRIVASI ORANG LAIN, AKU YANG AKAN MEBUAT KALIAN DIAM DENGAN TONGKAT INI! " ku acungkan tongkat phoenixku ke arah mereka. yeah setidaknya mereka takut karena mengira tongkat inilah yang membunuh voldemort.

"Tapi Harry kami hanya ingin menanyakan ... " kata salah satu wartawan yang langsung "JIKA KALIAN INGIN CONFRENSI PERS KALIAN TUNGGU DARI KEMENTRIAN DAN AKU AKAN ADA DISANA !" potongku

"NAH SEKARANG TUNGGU APA LAGI ! PERGI ! JIKA DALAM HITUNGAN 3 KALIAN TIDAK PERGI ! oh kau akan tau akbiatnya!" kataku dengan nada mengejek

"1" Teriaku tapi belum sempat mengucap 2 mereka sudah berapperete pergi.

"Kau Hebat Mate, dan sejak kapan kau dan tongkatmu itu begitu disegani?" kata Ron memuji sekaligus mengejeku

END PoV HARRY PoV Again and again

Mereka semua sekarang berdiri di dekat pagar. Melihat the Burrow. Sekarang mereka baru bisa melihat kondisi sebenarnya rumah itu yang tidak bisa mereka lihat saat malam pertama kali mereka tiba di rumah.

Atap bolong, jendela pecah, beberapa bagian tembok bolong, gudang yang sangat berantakan, kuali tua berseliweran di halaman, rumput setinggi lutut, Jembalang dimana-mana, tanaman tak terurus kebun rusak dan masih banyak kerusakan minor lainya.

Hari itu sepertinya hanya satu pekerjaan mereka. Kerja Bakti, Hermione sepertinya mulai mentransfigurasi seluruh rumput di halaman the burrow menjadi rumput kualita nomor satu seperti yang biasa digunakan di stadion muggle, percy dan Bill sedang memperbaiki tembok dan bagian rumah lainya yang rusak.

Mr Weasley? Tentu saja ia berada di gudangnya menyelamatkan semua mainan miliknya, Ginny dan Fleur yang sudah mulai bisa akrab memperbaiki tanaman hias di bagian depan the burrow sedangkan Mrs weasley memperbaiki kebun sayuran disamping kanan rumah.

Charlie terlihat di samping kiri rumah sedang memperbaiki kandang kandang yang rusak . Harry Ron dan George sepertinya lebih memilih membangun rumah pohon di salah satu sudut The Burrow. Menurut mereka itu bagus untuk tempat pengintaian. "HEI PERANG SUDAH BERAKHIR!" seru Ginny setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Harry.

Tapi kembali dibungkam oleh Harry yang beralasan : "masih banyak pelahap maut yang berkeliaran. Dan mungkin bisa digunakan untuk anak anak kita nanti bermain" dengan penekanan dibagian KITA yang sukses membuat Ginny bersemu merah.

Saat makan siang pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir beres. Tinggal detail kecil yang belum meraka tambahnkan. Setelah makan siang Hermione mulai dengan pekerjaan barunya. Mengecat rumah! Yang hanya perlu satu detik baginya karena menggunakan sihir.

Sekarang the Burrow tampak indah dari luar. Seperti kue pengantin putih dengan atap berwarna hitam keabuan. Pekerjaan dilanjutkan di bagian dalam. Tetapi Harry Ginny Ron Hermione dan George lebih memilih mendekorasi bagian belakang rumah.

Dengan ide Ron akhirnya mereka membuat 1 lapangan Qudditch kecil di sana. Hrmione mentransfigurasi batu menjadi sebuah tiang gawang yang sangat tinggi dan diberi mantra permanen agar tidak berubah kembali menjadi Batu.

Hanya perlu waktu setengah jam membuat sebuah lapangan dengan sihir beserta garis garis lapanganya. Akhir hari itu berakhir menyenangkan. Ya! Bermain Quidditch hingga mereka lelah sendiri dan turun untuk makan malam.

Makan malam hari itu dilakukan di halaman depan mengingat dapur tidak cukup untuk orang sebanyak itu. Ayam panggang beraneka rebusan, dan makanan lainya buatan Mrs Weasley sukses membuat mereka kekenyangan dan langsung naik untuk tidur

Kamar itu kembali sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Prkerjaan hari pertama telah sukses mengambalikan kondisinya. Harry duduk di ranjangnya. Hingga pintu menjeblak terbuka

"Ginny? Hermione ? kenapa" kata harry menatap 2 remaja perempuan itu yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping kekasihnya masing masing. "Aku hanya ingin tahu... setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?" tanya Ron memulai perbincangan .

"bukankah kalian akan kembali ke Hogwarts?" kata Hermione bingung. "Entahlah mione.. bayangan perang itu masih berbayang di kepalaku.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa belajar dengan bayangan mayat Fred di Aula Besar?" Kata Ron lirih. "yeah aku juga seperti ron. Perang itu begitu dasyat." Lanjut Harry.

"Tapi kalian harus mendapatkan Newt bukan? Maksudku.. " kata Ginny tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanya. "Ginny benar Harry,Ron " sambung Hermione

"Yeah mungkin aku bisa bantu George di toko. Kalau Harry dia sudah pasti dapat pekerjaan penting walaupun tanpa newt.. dia pahlawan bukan?" kata Ron yang ada benarnya di telinga Hermione.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita pikirkan ini nanti, sudah malam kalian harus tidur" kata Harry dengan nada sebijaksana yang ia bisa.

"Harry.. sebenarnya aku ingin bicara" kata Ginny "jangan disini kalau bisa" sambungnya langsung menyeret Harry yang takbisa berkata kata ke Kursi taman di halaman depan.

"Kenapa Ginny?" kata Hrry bingung walaupun ia tahu ini perkara apa

"tentang kita Harry , tentang hubungan kita . kau bilang kita tak bisa melanjutkanya selama perang tapi perang telah usai, dan... dan..." Ginny tak mampu berkata kata lagi. Ia menangis memluk Harry

" Ginny dengar... aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Sebenarnya selama perang aku tetap mencintaimu, justru karena cintalah aku harus meninggalkanmu, justru karena cintalah aku tak ingin terjadi apa apa padamu, kau lebih dari sekedar adik bagiku. Kau adalah cintaku yang teramat dekat namun terasa sangat jauh karena sulit memilikimu dan sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apalagi menyakitimu " kata Harry dengan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanya. Dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Ginny

" Kau bodoh Harry" kata Ginny yang bibirnya langsung mencium bibir Harry . sebuah ciuman hangat di bawah bulan yang hampir purnama

**Author Note:** Hai,,! Fanfic pertama mengisi liburan UN! Yeah maaf ya klo ada salah salah typo wkwkwk... dan Review ? *Nunjuk kotak review* 


End file.
